There has been known recording medium drivers having a recording/reproducing mechanism that reproduces information from an optical recording medium or stores information to the recording medium. Some of the recording medium drivers include a tray on which a disc recording medium with the recording surface exposed, for example, a CD (Compact Disc) is mounted, and a recording/reproducing mechanism that reads/writes information from/to the disc recording medium while the disc recording medium is housed inside the recording medium driver with the tray and rotated at high speed (Patent Document 1).
In a case of thin type utilized for a personal computer among the above-described recording medium drivers, a recording/reproducing mechanism may be provided in a tray itself.
As such recording/reproducing mechanism, there is one provided with a pickup mechanism irradiating light on a disc recording medium, a pickup feed: mechanism moving the pickup mechanism in the radial direction of the disc recording medium, and a cover formed by sheet metal processing and covering the upper surfaces of these mechanisms (the lateral surface of the disc recording medium).
The cover is cut along a feeding direction of the pickup mechanism to form an opening not to block the light being irradiated on the disc recording medium from the pickup mechanism.
FIG. 1A shows the positional relationship between a tray and a recording/reproducing mechanism according to a related art.
In FIG. 1A, the recording/reproducing mechanism includes a base 100 forming a pickup feed mechanism and having a pickup mechanism (not shown), a guide rod 101 guiding the base 100 along the radial direction of a disc recording medium, and a cover 102 being disposed above the base 100. A tray 103 is disposed above the cover 102.
Because the recording/reproducing mechanism vibrates when rotating the disc recording medium, it is required to prevent the vibration from being transmitted to the entire driver via the tray 103. Therefore, a clearance D is formed between the cover 102 and the tray 103 of the recording/reproducing mechanism.
[PATENT DOCUMENT 1] JP-A-2004-63003 (FIG. 1)